In recent years toys have become increasingly more expensive and more sophisticated. In the view of some observers, the enjoyment derived by children from the toys and the play life time of the toys has decreased as the sophistication has increased.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to design toys which employ common household objects. For example wheeled toy trains have been made using aluminum drink cans for bodies, ice cream sticks have been designed as building elements, and so forth.